Blown Off
by White the Hatter
Summary: *Drum roll please* I have finally updated! This is what three days of not sleeping gets you. A Mike/Eric fic that is simply smutastic!


Blown Off

Mike stood waiting, leaning up against the side of his truck, pulling nervously at the cuffs of his newly rented tux. Sweat glistened from his forehead in the midday heat. No rain for three days, something almost unheard of in Forks. He glanced down at his watch for what seemed like the hundredth time. _Where was Bella?_

She had called him earlier that day and asked if he would want to go to Prom with her. _Very last minute, but anything for Bella._ But now she was twenty minutes late. _We were supposed to hang out until later. Maybe she got hung up fixing her hair... or something like that._ No matter though, he was just happy she had asked him. Everyone was dead sure that she would be going with Edward Cullen.

Luckily though, all of this sun came at just the right time. The Cullen family all went camping like they usually do. _How insensitive of Edward!_ More sweat dripped into his eyes, causing him to blink away the blurriness. A small, lean figure walked up to him. "Bella?" he asked, wiping furiously against the sting.

"Is she here?" _Ok, that definitely wasn't her voice._

"Eric?" he opened his eyes and sure enough, there was geeky little Eric. Another one of Bella's admirers. Like Mike, he was wearing a tux and looked more than slightly uncomfortable. "What's up? You here waiting for Angela?" Everyone knew that they were a thing. Rumor was that Bella had helped set them up, just like she had with him and Jessica.

"No, actually I'm supposed to be meeting Bella." Eric's eyes locked on to Mike's own, "She called me earlier today." _No way!_ Anger coursed through him, unlike anything he had ever felt before. Without thinking, he turned his back to Eric and jumped into his truck. Gunning the engine, he was about to throw the vehicle in to reverse when he heard tapping on the window.

"Did I say something?" Eric looked genuinely upset. _I can't just let him wait out here._

"Hop in, I'll give you a ride home."

"But, what about Bella?"

"Hate to break it to you, but I guess she's blowing us both off." A flash of understanding shot through Eric's eyes. Nodding, he walked around to the other side and hopped in. They rode in silence most of the way, breaking it only to ensure they were headed the right way. Just as they pulled onto a dirt path short cut through the woods, Eric spoke.

"You were waiting for Bella, weren't you?"

"Yeah. She said she wanted to go to Prom with me. What did she tell you?"

"She... I..." Eric stuttered, "something different." _He's hiding something._

"What is it?" Eric looked increasingly uncomfortable as he spoke.

"Well, she was setting me up with someone. Like she did with Angela." Now all of those times Mike had seen them whispering at lunch made sense. They had always stopped talking abruptly as he walked up. _Maybe he's being set up with Jessica._ Not that he cared. He and Jessica had been falling apart recently.

"Do I know this person?"

"Yes. You definitely know them..." _Aha! So it was Jessica. Well good, he can have her._ "Because it's you." _What?!_ Mike slammed on the brakes, sending dirt flying in every direction.

"You... You... Bella was hooking you up with me?" his heart pounded in his ears. He couldn't believe that Bella was doing this. Ok, so there was that time that he had told her about him making out with one of his sports buddies. But that was at a party and they were a little drunk. It hadn't happened again, it was more of a friendship gone tipsy thing.

Now that he looked at him, really looked at him, he didn't look half bad. He was skinny, not too skinny, with a bit of muscle. His hair kind of fell down like a veil over his eyes. And, he had a great smile, with those kissable lips. Lips that locked on to his so quickly he wasn't even aware when it happened. Without much thought as to what this would mean, Mike kissed back.

The temperature in the truck rose to almost boiling heat, and still the kiss continued. At some point during the make-out session, their lips had seperated. Mike was now kissing and licking his way down the other boys chest, as Eric panted above. Twisting his fingers through Mike's curly, blonde locks. He unclasped Eric's belt, popped the button, and slid the zipper down inch by tantalizing inch.

He pulled both pants and underwear down in one sweep, revealing Eric's already hard six inch cock. Not waiting for a response, Mike took one lick from the base all the way to the head and took all of it in. Eric's hand clamped down, guiding Mike's mouth in a bobbing motion. It felt strange, but not completely unpleasant. Eric apparently liked it too, because within minutes he was forcing Mike's head up and down faster.

"Mike, I'm gonna... I'm gonna..." Eric cried as he came into Mike's awaiting mouth. Mike obliged by drinking it all down. _Not the best tasting, but it isn't too bad._ Eric, smiling, laid his head back on the seat, only to be pulled back up by an equally smiling Mike.

"My turn." he said turning Eric around with one hand while reaching into the glove compartment with the other. Eric gulped. Sure, he had been with other guys. Given and gotten blowjobs even. But he had never had what Mike was about to give to him. Fear had him shaking as lube was rubbed onto his entrance.

Mike noticed. "Eric," he said soothingly, "calm down. I promise I'll be gentle." With a little more coaxing and kissing Eric relaxed just enough for Mike to slip his index finger in up to the second knuckle. Mike pulled it all the way out, jamming two back in in its place. Eric loved it, he relaxed the muscle completely letting Mike add another finger into his ass. Mike was busy lubing up his eight inch cock, when a horny idea entered his head.

Without warning Eric what he was going to do, he slid the three fingers completely out. Squeezing them together, he pushed as hard as he dared and shoved his fist all the way in. Eric hissed at the feeling. On the one hand it was aching from stretching so far, but on the other hand he had never felt so full. So complete. Before he could even take full advantage of the feeling it was gone, replaced by something smaller.

Mike thrusted his cock into Eric as if he were possessed. The sight of his fist buried deep in Eric's ass had set him on the edge. He could feel the build up in his groin, feel the heat flooding through him. "Feel how deep I am in your ass Eric? God you're so tight. This ass is mine!" With one final thrust Mike growled out, "Mine!" and shot his come inside of Eric.

Turning around to face Mike for a kiss, Eric felt the first spurt of come slide out between his legs. "You know," he said, "I think this puts a whole new meaning to the term 'blown off'."


End file.
